


Christmas Delivery

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, graphic birth, mpreg Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen's daughter decides she wants to make her arrival on Christmas day, whether her parents are ready or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YohKoBennington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/gifts).



“I fucking hate Christmas,” Jensen roared so loudly that Jared flinched.

“No you don’t,” Jared reassured despite the tangled mess of nerves in his belly.

Jensen threw him a glare, snarling so much that Jared expected a puff of flames and smoke to come out Jensen’s nose along with an angry huff of air.   “Okay, fine…I hate _you_!”  There was another angry huff of air before Jensen started panting with his eyes closed.  “Oh, god…”  Grabbing his middle, Jensen held onto his tightly contracting stomach.  “Holy shit!”  He slammed his feet down on the car’s floorboards and growled in pain.  Legs spread as wide as he could manage, Jensen reclined back against the set and arched his back while trying to roll his hips away from the discomfort.  “I _really_ hate you!”

“No you don’t,” Jared tried to manage but his voice was shaky and it came off as a weak attempt that didn’t stick.  He kept his eyes glued to the windshield, focused on the road with an unwavering determination to get them both to the hospital safely in time to deliver their baby.

Jensen yelped as a contraction hit him and he reached out to grab Jared by the collar of his shirt.  Despite the fact that he shouldn’t distract his husband from safely driving their vehicle, he yanked Jared so hard that the man had to face Jensen for a moment.  “I hate you!”  The words started angry but dissolved into a pained sob and he choked on awkward sounds of distress.  “Oww, Oww, Oww, Oww!”

Jared froze for a second, unable to turn away from Jensen’s pained face.  His heart broke and he swallowed nervously.  Other than actually driving the car, he had no idea how he could offer any of the help that Jensen looked desperate for.  “I’m sorry baby.  We’re almost there.”  He pried Jensen’s hand off from around his shirt collar and squeezed it reassuringly in his own.  Eyes back on the road, Jared swore at the bumper to bumper traffic that didn’t seem like budging anytime soon.  “Damn it!”

Jensen opened his eyes enough to see what was riling Jared up so much.  “See.  It’s why I hate Christmas.”

“You don’t hate Christmas, Jen.  You love Christmas.  You spend months getting ready for hosting Christmas dinner and making sure everyone gets exactly what they want.”

“That was before my water broke on Christmas morning and I spent almost the entirety of my labor stuck in traffic.”  He growled and curled his fingers into the car’s upholstery.  His breathing got heavier but it was calculated as he rubbed both hands over his distended middle in soothing strokes.  “That was before this kid started feeling like a bowling ball in my pelvis, a bowling ball that is making me want to kill you.  Before these fucking contractions got way too intense and ruined all my damn Christmas planning.”  He ended on a sob and started crying out from frustration and the storm of emotions hitting him at every turn.  “She couldn’t wait 24 hours?  Hell, I would settle for 15.”

Jared licked his lips and gave Jensen a nervous sideways glance.  Their daughter was gearing up to be three weeks early and Jared was asking himself the same questions.  He and Jensen were supposed to get through the holidays and New Years without any baby related drama.  They were supposed to welcome their little girl into the world after the hustle and bustle of the holidays and on a date that she could claim solely as her own.  “It’s going to be okay, Jen.  If she thinks she’s ready, then we gotta believe that she is.”  He slammed his palm into the steering wheel and held it there so as to draw out a long, loud honk at the hundreds of cars currently standing still.  “Come on!”

Jensen made a noise like all the wind zapped out of his lungs and he dug his nails into the meat of Jared’s non-honking hand.

“Oww, Jen!”  Jared tried to yank his hand away but Jensen held fast.

“Pull over.”  Jensen clenched Jared’s hand tighter and let out a long guttural moan.  He pitched forward between his spread legs as the noise intensified.  “Pull over!”

“What?  Jen…we’re almost there.”  The words were wishful thinking because their car hadn’t budged at all and if they kept up that pace they wouldn’t get to the hospital for over an hour.

“Pull the fuck over!”  Jensen squeezed his eyes closed and arched his hips up.  “Now!”

The words hit Jared and he couldn’t help but obey.  He signaled and maneuvered the car onto the shoulder, switching it into park before looking at Jensen.  Watching Jensen labor left his heart lodged in his throat but looking at him now was even worse.  Jensen had a sheen of sweat on his forehead and was tense all over, as if straining against something.  “Jen, what?”

“She’s coming.”  After taking a sharp, desperate breath, Jensen practically screamed through a shot of pain.  “She’s…oh shit…she’s coming right now.  I can feel it.”

The only reaction Jared had was to blink in complete shock and panic.  He knew that look on Jensen’s face well enough to know his husband wasn’t joking around.  In an instant, he clicked off his seatbelt, slid out the driver’s side door and scurried around the front of the car to Jensen’s door.  Yanking it open, he felt like his legs were turning to jelly and he was about to collapse.  “Okay…I’m…I’m right here.  Okay?  I’m just gonna….how about I just see what’s going on?”

Jensen nodded but let out a moan while doing so, pressing forcefully against the chair’s back to help counteract the pressure in his hips.

Working around the confines of the car was difficult but Jared managed to get Jensen’s pants down enough to see between his spread legs.  It was an area he was familiar with so the dilated and stretched state of Jensen’s opening was a complete shock.  There was a thatch of wet dark curls struggling to push free of Jensen’s birth canal, keeping the skin around it pulled taut and painful looking.  “Oh my god…”

“Wha’?”  Looking down at his husband, Jensen pushed up on his elbows.

“She’s got lots of dark hair…I think…I mean, I see her head, Jen.”  Jared gave a smile that was both excitement and apprehension.  This wasn’t part of their plan when they went to birthing classes and planned their daughter’s arrival.  They weren’t supposed to be on the side of the road in the middle of holiday traffic with nothing to help them but Jensen’s strength and Jared’s hands.  Jared’s eyes widened when he watched the mess of curls push forward and he realized Jensen was pushing.  “Woah, woah, woah!  Hold on baby.”  He held up two palms towards his husband though he knew immediately that trying to stop Jensen was futile.

“Can’t.  Fuck it hurts.”  Jensen clawed at the chair and then grasped blindly for anything he could get his hands on.  His fingers curled around the handle at the top of the passenger’s side doorway and he squeezed as hard as he could while pushing with the same intensity.  “Mother fucker!”  He let a litany of curses spill out of his mouth in between screams of pain.  “I hate you!  This hurts like hell and I hate you, hate you, _hate you_.”  Jensen opened his eyes and stared daggers between his legs towards Jared.  “Oh my…’nother!”  Swallowing loudly, he took a deep breath and bore down.  Every muscle in his body tensed and shook.

“You can hate me.  You should hate me.  I should have…I dunno…taken a better route.  Driven over cars.  Invested in that helicopter I always joked about.”  Jared wasn’t sure who he was trying to calm down by joking.  He licked his lips in thought and tried to maneuver Jensen so that he could better face the open passenger’s side door.  His daughter’s head peek-a-booed down Jensen’s birth canal and Jared cringed while speaking before thinking.  “That looks like it hurts.”

“It does hurt!”  Jensen yelled.  He landed an irritated kick under Jared’s arm and stared down at him while breathing heavily.  “Everything hurts!”  He gasped for breath and curled in on his contracting belly.  “Oh fuck! Gotta push.”

“No, no, wait!”  Jared said with a frantic hand gesture.  He had no idea what was about to happen but he knew he wasn’t ready for it.  Adrenaline shot through him and made him feel dizzy.  His thoughts got jumbled and he was aware of how stupid he sounded when he finally spoke again.  “Can’t you…like…hold her in for just a little longer?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”  Jensen screamed at his husband before throwing his head back against the seat and howling in pain.  “What do you wanna do?  Push her back in?  Ohhh god!”  He groaned and blindly reached between his legs towards the source of his pain.  Tracing his fingers over his distended opening startled him and only served to further his panic.  “Holy shit!”  Pulling his fingers away, he grasped his thighs and went with the urge to push as it overcame him.  “She’s coming, Jay.  I feel her.”  A yelp left his mouth before turning into a long drawn out growl as he stayed vocal throughout the duration of his next push.

Jared watched his daughter’s head bulge forward and realized there was no turning back from the moment.  They weren’t in a hospital and there were no medical professionals to be found.  He thought momentarily about pulling out his phone and calling for assistance but part of his mind knew that the delivery would be over before he even explained the situation to someone.  “Okay, Jen, you’re right.  She’s coming.  But it’s okay, right?  People do this every day and she’s almost here so all you gotta do is keep doing what you’ve been doing.  Keep pushing and she’ll be out.  Okay?”

“How do you know?” Jensen shot back with a yell.  His usually pleasant demeanor was blanketed with a feral harshness brought on by pain and panic.  The parts of him that were usually reassuring and understanding were obliterated by misplaced anger and a sense of almost being delirious.  “How do you know how to deliver a baby?”

“I…I don’t.  But I don’t think she cares about that, Jen.  And she’s almost here so you gotta push.”  Jared situated himself in a more stable position between Jensen’s legs.  He helped keep them open and gave an encouraging smile.

Whatever Jensen was going to say died on his tongue and he screamed through an intense push.  “Fuck you!”

“Yeah, fine, whatever.  Fuck me.  Just keep going, baby.”  Jared kept his eyes focused on his task and didn’t let his reassuring smile drop despite the fact that he felt like he was going to have a panic attack at any moment.

Jensen groaned and shifted his hips, planting one foot firmly on the dashboard and straining against it as he bore down.  The baby’s head slipped down further, staying more out than in and Jensen broke down into sobs and gasps.  “Burns! Holy shit!  She’s too big!”  He fisted the material of the abandoned seatbelt at his side and tucked his chin to his chest while trying to push his daughter into his husband’s waiting hands.  “Too big!  She’s stuck!”  There was alarm in his words and he looked at Jared with frantic, searching eyes.

Jared watched his daughter’s head emerge a little more, proving Jensen’s concern to be wrong.  “No.  She’s coming.  Her head is almost out.  Promise.  Come on, Jen!  Push!”

For a second, Jensen felt reassured by the words; then the blinding pain was back and he tried to run from it, shaking his head from left to right in quick motions and mumbling against the thought of pushing.  “No.”

“You gotta, Jen.  She’s so close.  Come on.  You got this, baby.  I know you don’t wanna.  Trust me, I know,” Jared said with soft words of support.  He understood the idea of wishing for a different situation.  Currently, Jared wanted to be in any other situation that didn’t involve being stuck in the car on the side of the road.  “But you’re doing so well.”

“She’s splitting me in two,” Jensen protested.

“She’s not.  You’re okay.”  Jared steadied his husband with a gentle touch to the inside of his thighs.  “We’re okay, Jen.  Come one, help deliver our little girl.”

Jensen took several frantic breaths and his nodding in refusal slowly switched over to a clear up and down movement of his head.  He curled his lip and pushed against the pain, getting loud enough to let Jared know just how uncomfortable the action was.  “I hate you,” Jensen stated for the ninth time.

Jared ignored it as he cupped the area around his daughter’s head and grinned.  “Awesome push, Jen!”

“You’re never touching me again!  Never!”

“Okay, fine.  I’ll never touch you,” Jared said as he went along with Jensen’s ridiculous declarations.  “Just push.”

“I’m serious!  Never touch me!  Don’t even think about bringing your dick near me, I’ll…oh fuck!”  His eyes went wide and Jensen pitched forward and clamped a hand on each of Jared’s shoulders.  He stayed locked like that while he kept pushing.  “She’s coming…oh god….Jared!”

“I know, Jen.”  Jared’s heart thundered in his ears and we looked up at Jensen’s face once to see the determination in his eyes before looking down in time to see his husband push their daughter into the world.  Jared laughed at the speed at which Jensen was able to birth the head and get her shoulders out.  She slide silently into Jared’s waiting hands, covered in the messiness of birth and as limp as a ragdoll.  Jared had no idea what he was doing but he flipped her onto her side, thumped her back and wiped at her face.  “Come on, baby.”

Despite being an exhausted heap on the seat, Jensen’s eyes were alert and worried.  His ears didn’t pick up on any noises and his eyes couldn’t locate his daughter.  “Jared?” he asked with a voice saturated in concern and panic.

“One second, Jen.”  Jared flipped the baby again, hands trembling as he did so but there was no worry that he’d drop his daughter.  “Come on, baby!”  He thumped her back harder and she let out a weak, wet cough.  “There you go, sweetie.”  She coughed again before making a soft sound of annoyance and protest.  Her limbs stiffened and she swatted at Jared as he ran hands over her body while checking to make sure she was okay.

It took a moment but eventually the baby wailed loudly and squinted new eyes at Jared while her cry echoed in his ears.

“Hi, baby girl,” Jared said as he smiled down at his daughter.  He felt his eyes welling up with tears and had to blink several times to see her clearly.  “Oh, Jen.  She’s so sweet.”

Jensen’s heart returned to is normal space in his chest but it was furled up tight with an onslaught of emotion.  His lips twitched into a smile but it was hard to hold the expression between sobs and pants of exhaustion.  “Gimme.”  Jensen reached out towards Jared, his eyes begging his husband for some absolute certainty that their daughter was okay.

Supporting the baby, Jared moved slowly, like he was afraid he’d break her despite watching her go through the hardships of birth.  He laid her across Jensen’s chest, belly down so that her little cheek landed over Jensen’s heart and her hands balled into tiny fists so she could knock them against her father.  “Look what you just did, Jen.”

“Ha!”  Jensen’s arms folded around the baby on autopilot and settled into a gentle bouncing motion as he shushed her.  “Hi, little girl.”  He kissed her wet head several times, seemingly unable to stop drowning her in adoration.  “Hi, beautiful.”  He rested his cheek on the crown of her head and smiled.  “She does have a lot of hair.  Wonder where she got that from,” Jensen joked with smile.

“Well, she sure is impatient.  Wonder where she got _that_ from.”  Jared smiled and shifted closer to his family.  “Oh my god, I can’t believe I just delivered our daughter.”

With a snort, Jensen looked up through a smile.  “ _I_ delivered her.  _You_ helped.”  He held the baby closer and kissed her again. 

“She’s perfect, Jensen.  The perfect Christmas surprise.”  Jared pressed a smile against Jensen’s and knocked their foreheads together.  “You did so well.  I’m so proud of you.  I love you so damn much.”

“I’d hope so.”  Jensen jutted his chin forward and coaxed Jared into another kiss.  “God, that was terrible.  I…I never wanna do that again.  But she’s perfect.  And….she’s worth it.  _So_ worth it.  And…”  He swallowed and gave his husband an embarrassed look.  “I’m sorry I took it out on you.  It isn’t your fault.  Not at all.  And I _don’t_ hate you.  I don’t even hate you one bit.  I…I…kinda love you a lot more right now.”  He let out a crazy laugh and started crying.  “I don’t hate you.”

Shaking his head with a soft smile on his lips, Jared’s eyes shone with understanding.  “I know, Jen.  It’s okay.  It got a little intense there.”  Jensen threw him an “are you serious?” face and Jared corrected himself.  “Okay, it got _a lot_ intense.”

They were both riding an adrenaline high, over the moon about having a daughter who arrived safely and whose presence outshined any of their dreams.

“We gotta give her a name, Jay.”

Biting his lip, Jared threw his suggestion out there.  “Okay…hear me out, Jen.  But, I was thinking, even before I knew she was due near Christmas Day, of the name Noelle.  I like it and considering – ”

“No,” Jensen cut his husband off.

“But it’s – ” Jared tried again.

“No,” Jensen repeated with absolute certainty.  “I’m not naming our daughter – _who was born on Christmas_ – Noelle.  She’ll think we hate her.  Can you imagine having to explain to people how she got her name?”

“But it’s really cute.”  Jared smiled and swiped a finger over the baby’s chubby cheek.  “And she’s so sweet.  I just think it’s suiting since she is our little, unexpected Christmas miracle.”

Jensen’s resolve softened and he still shook his head but his eyes sparkled with how adorably cheesy he thought his husband was.

They both knew they had to figure out what to do now that they’d just had a baby on the side of the road.  There were medical professionals to be called and the fact that Jared actually did have to get back in the car and drive it.  Jensen seemed intent on never letting their daughter go and Jared handled the messy job of dealing with the afterbirth and figuring out how to move forward.

He called 911 and they arranged a way to get a police escort to help get them through the traffic and make it to the hospital.

It turned out, the baby was perfect.

The hospital staff gushed, squealed and went on and on _and on_ about how lucky Jared and Jensen were to have their daughter born on Christmas.  They saw it as a blessing and a good omen.

The baby was hours hold but she was already gifted with mounds of Christmas presents and onesies proclaiming her as Santa’s little helper.

Jensen cracked under all the holiday cheer.

They named her Noelle.

They’ll tell her they named her that because she is everything they ever wanted on any day of the year, let alone Christmas.

Jensen just hoped she’d never hate him.  If so, he’s blaming Jared.


End file.
